


Just Fight

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [31]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Being a flight attendant, Yuta is scared to stay in a relationship because he knew it will only lead into heartbreak. But Taeyong, a persistent one, doesn't want to give up trying to be the best boyfriend for his love.





	Just Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from Jollibee's latest commercial #FightorFlight. Credits to the team. <3

"Hi Sir, orange juice or soda?" Yuta, 23, is a flight attendant of Japan Airlines. Since 20, he already believed that true love doesn't exist especially when you're a flight attendant. It sounds lonely and bitter but that is the only fact that he needs to accept once he stepped into this field of work.

"Orange." His passenger answered and Yuta poured a cup of orange juice for him. He then pushed his strolley forward to proceed next to the other passengers when someone tapped his arm. "Uh... I want to change it into soda please?"

"Okay sir." He picked up the juice and gave the cup of soda on his food table.

"Thank you." The passenger said but his eyes couldn't leave the beautiful flight attendant.

It's already 7:08 PM and the plane is about to land. He asked his passengers to remain seated and buckle their seat belts up. As he checked the passengers, the man who changed the juice to soda is struggling to buckle his seat belt back. He went straight to him and helped him with it but the passenger's eyes are still fixed on the beautiful face of the flight attendant again.

 _How gorgeous,_ he thought. Yuta, noticing the stare that his passenger is doing, shyly backed away from him and went back to his place. He stared at the mirror, finding his cheeks getting red after the handsome passenger looked at him like that. 

"Cut it off, Nakamoto. You're here to work." He said to himself and get back to his position.

The plane landed and everyone got off to the arrival area. Yuta, pulling his baggage behind, felt lonely again after watching his passengers ran to their family, friends and lovers who are waiting for them. That's the saddest thing about being a single Japanese flight attendant, no one's waiting for you to arrive, no one's waiting for your hugs and kisses. He sighed and proceeds to the taxi area when someone called his attention.

"Hey.." Yuta found himself dumbstruck by the passenger who'd been staring at him. "..are you alone?" He asked. Yuta couldn't even speak but his head nodded, giving him an answer. "..I'm alone too. Where are you heading to?"

"Uh.. uhm.. I want to eat first." Yuta gathered up his courage to answer and smiled. "..c-can I join you then? I.. want to eat too." Flustered, Yuta shyly nods his head and lead the way to the taxi.

"By the way.. I'm Taeyong."

"I'm... Yuta."

"So..what are you doing in Japan anyway?" Yuta asked. "My friend got married to his Japanese bride. You?" Yuta was taken aback by the question. "What are you doing here in Seoul? You are Japanese if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh.." He laughs. "I lived in Seoul since I'm 16. I studied here, graduated and got a job as a flight attendant obviously. I wanted to live on my own, away from what my parents wanted me be."

"That's deep. Sorry for asking." Both of them laughed and continued eating. "It's okay. I want to know more about you too anyways."

"What do you want to know?" Taeyong's eyes glowed and Yuta's cheeks blushed again. "What are you doing for a living?"

"I'm saving teeth." Both of them laughed again and this time, Yuta joked. "Then I want to consult my teeth for free."

"No need. Your teeth is perfect like you and your smile." Yuta doesn't know how many times he blushed that night but what's important is that he has an instant suitor who's a dentist and very willing to take the risk just to have his heart.

After that night, they made constant video calls everyday and everynight, updating whatever their doing in their daily lives. They seldom meet but when they do, they made the best of it.

"It's already day 16 and I'm still waiting for your sweet yes." Taeyong said as he stopped walking to face Yuta who's eating his favorite chocolate flavored ice cream. "Are you that impatient?" Yuta asked and raised his left eye brow.

"No.. it's not that.. I'm just... I just want to kiss you, hug you.. you know.. like what normal couples do." Yuta giggled making Taeyong groan in impatience. "I just want to show you how much I love you without limits."

"Tae.." Yuta sighed. He knew that it's going to be this hard for the both of them. "Are you sure that you want to love me? I mean.. I'm not always around here. I always have flight and we seldom meet. It's a torture for you."

"You know that I'm always willing to wait for you. That's the bittersweet thing about our relationship. I will miss you and when you're here with me, I'll make the best of it. I'll make sure that you will always remember me whenever you're on your flight. I can fight for it. That's only kilometers apart and that doesn't stop me from loving you." Yuta couldn't help but to tear up. He closed their distance with a kiss that Taeyong didn't expect to happen soon.

"D-did you just kissed me?"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"I very much love it!" Taeyong pulled him close for a sweet kiss again.

Taeyong couldn't deny but he misses his beautiful Yuta on his side again. Being in a long distance relationship is harder than he thought but he couldn't just give up fighting for it. He opened his instagram and stalked his muse only to find a comment from Yuta's ex that made him agitated.

He called Yuta up, dialled his number for several times but he isn't answering at all. He didn't gave up, instead, he drove to the airport and waited for him to show up.

When he finally saw him, Yuta, with all smiles, hugged his boyfriend who's frowning at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why did he commented on your insta?"

"What do you mean?" Taeyong showed the comment and Yuta shook his head in disagreement. "He's just my friend, okay? Nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean I'm sure? Of course I am! I'm your boyfriend, Taeyong. I'm only yours and nothing more." Yuta is slowly getting irritated by the way Taeyong talks to him. "Are you accusing me of cheating?"

"No!"

"Then why is your way of speaking like that?"

"I'm just... I'm tired."

"Well, you're not the only one who's tired. Okay? I have a flight. Go back home, Tae."

"Yu-" Before Taeyong could finish his sentence, Yuta vanished in front of him and walked inside the office. Yuta wanted to cry but he tried his best to pull out his best smile that Taeyong called 'perfect'.

**Yongie:** I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Please talk to me.

 **Yongie:** Please? Yukkuri.. I need you. Please talk to me.

Yuta wanted to reply but the chances of getting broken hearted again is big. He knew that Taeyong is trying his best to fight for their love and he, as the other half of their relationship isn't even making a vain effort for their relationship. He thought, is he even worth to be Taeyong's?

Yuta turned his phone off and kept it inside his bag. The plane is about to leave after a few minutes. He feels so agitated too that he picked up his phone again to leave a message.

**Yukkuri:** I love you. Don't you ever doubt that. Meet me tomorrow at 6:17 pm.

Taeyong was last seen kissing his phone before going to sleep on the pillow that his boyfriend gave him on his 24th birthday.

Taeyong is walking back and forth from the arrival area waiting for Yuta to arrive. Once the passengers came out, he felt so giddy and nervous looking for a certain ash blonde hair male wearing his blue uniform.

"Yongie?" Yuta ran straight to his lover and hugged him. "Hey.. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Yuta hugged him tighter that made Taeyong laugh. "Hey.. we're going out."

"Really? I have a flight-"

"-on the other day, yes.. I know your schedule." Taeyong cuts him off and kissed his cheek. "Now if you want to spend more time with me then lets go.." He pulled Yuta's baggage, held his hand and lead him to his car. "You're stalking me.. that's bad."

"Can't help it." He stole a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yongie.. where are we?" Yuta struggled walking with his eyes being covered with a blindfold. Taeyong, guides Yuta to the stairs until they reached the top. "Don't take it off yet. Not until I told you."

"Taeyong.."

"Not yet.." Taeyong teased and lighten up the candles. He positioned himself and asked Yuta to pull the blindfold off. When he did, Yuta wanted to cry when he saw his lover kneeling down in one leg with his hands offering him the ring that can change his life forever.

"Nakamoto Yuta, I know that it's too sudden to do this but I can't help it anymore. Whenever I see you, I always ended up thinking about how good looking are you while wearing your white tux, holding a bouquet of white roses and walking on the aisle to meet me. Since the day that I met you, I know that you are the one. I can't help it. You are beautiful, gorgeous, smart and perfect. One smile can knock me down. Will you knock me off forever? Will you marry me?" Yuta flashed his most beautiful smile while tearing up. He nods his head helped Taeyong to stand and hug him.

"I will marry you." Those four words are enough for Taeyong to cry harder. He slipped the ring to his finger and kissed it.

"I love you, Yuta."

"I love you too, Taeyong."

.. and they fought for their love until their last breath. Yuta then believed that love will conquer all as long as you're willing to fight for it, long distance or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
